Dark Silence
by makara.lover69
Summary: basically a roleplay off of msparp and its about kurloz and karkat making a band, probably gonna have gamzee in it too if i decide to continue it


this is an rp that i started on .. i dont own the characters and it is a kurloz and karkat story

CG: HI

KURLOZ: *WAVES*

CG: *SIGNS 'I KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE IF THAT HELPS'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: AND YOU ARE ON MY DOORSTEP BECAUSE? -

CG: *'I DONT KNOW...JUST WOKE UP HERE..'*

KURLOZ: ... *OPENS DOOR WIDER*

CG: *LOOKS AT HIM**'INVITING ME IN?HOW COME?'*

KURLOZ: *shrugs and begins to close the door*

CG: *'NO WAIT'*

KURLOZ: *opens the door* -signs: YOU HAVE FIVE MOTHERFUCKING SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASS INSIDE -

CG: **GOES INSIDE AND LOOKS AROUND A LITTLE**

CG: *'I LIKE YOUR PLACE'*

KURLOZ: *shuts the door with a snap*

CG: **JUMPS A LITTLE AT THE SOUND**

KURLOZ: -I HAVE FOOD IF YOU WANT -

CG: **HEARS MY STOMACH GROWL A LITTLE** *'UHMM..THANKS'* **LOOKS KIND OF EMBARRASSED**

KURLOZ: ... *ROLLS HIS EYES AND RUMMAGES IN THE CUPBOARDS*

CG: *'SORRY IF IM A NUISANCE.. LAST THING I REMEMBER IS LOOKING FOR GAMZEE AND THEN NOTHING..'* **LEANS AGAINST A WALL**

KURLOZ: *he takes out a pack of cereal and a bowl*

KURLOZ: *Pours you some food and adds milk, before handing you the bowl*

CG: *'THANKS...UHMM.. IM SORRY.. I DIDNT GET YOUR NAME. IM KARKAT'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: KURLOZ MAKARA -

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: I KNOW WHERE GAMZEE IS MOTHERFUCKER -

CG: -...MAKARA...?- *'WAIT YOU DO?'*

KURLOZ: *Nods*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: YEAH, WE DO HAPPEN TO BE MOTHERFUCKING RELATED -

CG: *'OH.. OKAY..THAT MAKES MORE SENSE TO ME NOW'* *BLUSHES A LITTLE, SORT OF EMBARRASSED AS IT CLICKS IN MY HEAD*

KURLOZ: *Makes no further comment and peels an orange for himself*

CG: *EATS THE CEREAL AND SMILES A LITTLE, NOT EVEN NOTICING IT*

KURLOZ: *prys his jaw open with two fingers and eats the orange segments*

CG: *'YOU OKAY?'*

KURLOZ: *Frowns and nods*

CG: *'MIND IF I ASK WHY YOUR MOUTH IS SEWN SHUT?'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: YES -

CG: *'OKAY, SORRY..'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: I DO MOTHERFUCKING MIND -

CG: *'SORRY I ASKED..'*

KURLOZ: *shrugs*

CG: -DEFINITELY RELATED TO GAMZ..-SIGHS SOFTLY*

CG: **SIGHS SOFTLY**

KURLOZ: *Hums a tune quietly and pours a glass of water*

CG: *LISTENS AND SMILES A LITTLE* -I LIKE HIS VOICE-

KURLOZ: *Gets out a straw with a small skeleton on it and puts it in his drink*

CG: *FINISHES THE BOWL OF CEREAL AND DRINKS THE MILK*

KURLOZ: *sucks on the straw, still tapping out the tune on the counter*

KURLOZ: *watches you*

CG: *SORT OF RECOGNIZES THE TUNE* *'WHAT ARE YOU TAPPING? I THINK I KNOW IT'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: ENJOYED THAT? -

CG: *NODS A LITTLE, SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED**

KURLOZ: *Nods back and puts his glass down*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: DO YOU NEED A SHOWER OR SOMETHING? -

CG: *'YES PLEASE...'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: YOU KNOW THIS SONG? -

CG: *'IT SOUNDS FAMILIAR TO ME'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: INTERESTING, BATHROOM'S FIRST DOOR TO YOUR LEFT IN THE HALLWAY-

CG: *'TOWELS?'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: IN THERE -

CG: *STARTS TO WALK TOWARDS THE BATHROOM* *'THANKS KURLOZ'*

KURLOZ: *follows you, but takes the door on the right*

CG: *FINDS THE BATHROOM AND TOWELS, LAYING OUT ONE OUT..TURNS ON THE WATER AND GETS IT TO THE RIGHT TEMPERATURE, STRIPPING AND STEPPING IN*

CG: *MUFFLED SOUNDS OF SINGING GO TO YOUR EARS AS IM SINGING "WHEEL IN THE SKY" AS I SHOWER*

KURLOZ: *Locks the door behind him and gets out his Cello, caressing the black wood lovingly before sitting down to play*

CG: *STOPS SINGING WHEN I HEAR MUSIC COMING FROM SOMEWHERE AND I LISTEN TO THE BEAUTIFUL MUSIC PLAYING..*

KURLOZ: *He scowles when he hears the singing and plays louder, deep bass tones reverberating around the room*

CG: *I FINISH UP IN THE SHOWER ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER, TURNING OFF THE WATER AND GRABBING THE TOWEL*

CG: *STILL LISTENING TO THE BEAUTIFUL MUSIC AND DRESSES MYSELF, OPENING AND CLOSING THE DOOR QUIETLY TRYING NOT TO DISTURB YOU.. I GO BACK TO THE ROOM WHERE I SAW A COUCH AND SIT DOWN, CLOSING MY EYES TO LISTEN*

KURLOZ: *Is totally absorbed in his music, playing each note with just the right balance of tension*

CG: *SMILES SOFTLY AS THE MUSIC REMINDS ME OF GAMZEE*

KURLOZ: *taps his foot in time with the dark tune*

CG: *JUST A LITTLE REMINDER OF GAMZEE IN KARKAT'S MIND AS KURLOZ'S IMAGE -IN KARKAT'S MIND- TAKES HIS PLACE IN PLAYING THE MUSIC INSTEAD OF GAMZEE*

KURLOZ: *sighs and finishes his song with a fanfare of notes*

CG: *LOOKS DOWN AS HE HEARS THE MUSIC STOP AND SIGHS SOFTLY*

KURLOZ: *stands up and puts the cello away carefully, locking the door behind him as he exits the room*

CG: *IS CAUGHT UP IN HIS THOUGHTS AND DOESNT REALIZE HE'S CLOSED HIS EYES AGAIN*

KURLOZ: *stands in the doorway, watching Karkat silently*

CG: *HUMS THE FAMILIAR TUNE AGAIN, AS I HAD HEARD KURLOZ HUM IT EARLIER, SCRUNCHING MY BROW TRYING TO REMEMBER WHERE IVE HEARD IT BEFORE*

KURLOZ: *crosses the room without a sound and sits in an armchair*

CG: *STILL HUMMING, IF NOT A BIT LOUDER, AND IN TUNE AND EVERYTHING*

KURLOZ: *is slightly unnerved, only the Makara's knew that song, unless Gamzee had taught it to Karkat...*

CG: *SIGHS SOFTLY AND OPENS MY EYES AGAIN, JUMPING SLIGHTLY WHEN I SEE KURLOZ IN THE ARMCHAIR*

KURLOZ: *grins and waves, wearing a clownish grin*

KURLOZ: *has extremely bad grammar*

CG: *SMILES SOFTLY* *'HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?'* *LOOKS SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED WONDERING IF HE HEARD THE HUMMING*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: HOW DO YOU KNOW THE HIGHBLOOD'S LULLABY? -

CG: *GASPS SOFTLY, FINALLY REALIZING WHERE IVE HEARD IT* *'GAMZEE USED TO SING(HUM?) IT TO ME WHEN I WOULD HAVE NIGHTMARES...'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: SO THATS WHY -

CG: *NODS AND LOOKS DOWN*

CG: *'SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU BY HUMMING IT..'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: DO YOU KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF THOSE MIRTHFUL LYRICS? -

CG: *SHAKES MY HEAD* *'I ASKED GAMZEE.. BUT HE WOULDNT TELL ME..'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: GOOD -

CG: *'HOW COME?'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: AT LEAST HE IS NOT COMPLETELY BLINDED INTO BLASPHEMOUS DEEDS -

CG: *'BLASPHEMOUS? HE ONLY SANG(HUMMED?) IT TO ME WHEN I HAD NIGHTMARES.. SAID IT WAS THE ONLY SONG HE REALLY KNEW'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: AS I DID FOR HIM -

CG: *'IT REALLY HELPS...I MISS HIM..'* *WIPES A TEAR AWAY* *'SORRY ABOUT THAT..'*

CG: *'HE LEFT FOR SOME REASON A WHILE AGO AND WOULDNT TELL ME.. THATS WHY I WENT LOOKING FOR HIM..'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: THE LYRICS ARE ABOUT SENDING ANOTHER TO TAKE YOUR DEATH, AND BEING CONTROLLED BY HIGHER MOTHERFUCKING FORCES ABOVE US -

CG: *'OH...THATS WHY HE NEVER TOLD ME..'*

KURLOZ: *Nods*

CG: *'IM SORRY KURLOZ.. I DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME..'*

KURLOZ: *he shrugs and gives you an empty look, typical Makara -

CG: *SIGHS SOFTLY AND PULLS MY LEGS UP, SITTING IN A BALL ALMOST*

CG: *LOST IN THOUGHTS, SAYS ALOUD* I MISS HIM SO MUCH.. *ANOTHER TEAR FALLS AS I DONT REALIZE I SAID IT OUTLOUD*

KURLOZ: *stands up and rolls his eyes, he walks past you, wiping away your tears as he goes*

CG: *BLUSHES AT HIS TOUCH AND TURNS MY HEAD TO FOLLOW YOU WITH MY EYES*

KURLOZ: *exits the room and goes into the bathroom*

CG: *LOOKS DOWN AGAIN*

CG: *CALLS OUT* I JUST HUNG THE TOWEL OVER THE CURTAIN ROD..

CG: *SIGHS AGAIN, LOST IN THOUGHTS COMPLETELY*

KURLOZ: *Looks at the towel and grins slightly, getting out his own and running the hot water once more*

CG: *HEARS THE WATER BUT IS STILL IN DEEP IN MY MIND*

KURLOZ: *steps under the water and washes, his face paint running off*

KURLOZ: *whacks his head on the showerhead, seeing as you adjusted it because you're a tiny ass motherfucker *

CG: *BLUSHES AS I HEARD THE DULL NOISE, MENTALLY FACEPALMING MYSELF AS I REMEMBERED I FORGOT TO FIX IT...*

KURLOZ: *fixes it and continues to wash, not touching his hair*

CG: *HUMS THE SONG AGAIN AS IT SOMEHOW SOOTHES ME A LITTLE*

KURLOZ: *Gives up and washes his hair, walks out of the shower and dries himself off. Shakes his head like a dog and his hair ends up curling into tight ringlets*

CG: *CLOSES MY EYES AND KEEPS HUMMING*

KURLOZ: *walks to his room wearing only a towel*

CG: *SINGS SOMETHING DIFFERENT BUT SAD..SMOOTH BUT DARKER LYRICS COMING FROM MY MOUTH*

KURLOZ: *listens while getting dressed, head bobbing to the lyrics, creating a tune to go with the song*

CG: *STILL SINGING, COMING FROM THE HEART BUT STAYS SOFTISH TRYING NOT TO BOTHER YOU*

KURLOZ: *comes back, fully dressed and taps you on the head*

CG: *BLUSHES AND LOOKS UP*

KURLOZ: *gestures for you to follow*

CG: *GETS UP AND FOLLOWS HIM*

KURLOZ: *Takes you into the music room and sits behind a grand ebony piano*

CG: *SITS NEXT TO YOU AGAIN*

KURLOZ: *begins to play a somber tune, finger lightly playing the ivory keys*

CG: *CLOSES MY EYES AND LISTENS CLOSE*

CG: *SIGHING SOFTLY*

KURLOZ: *elbows you and somehow manages to sign 'sing' .

CG: *REALIZES THAT YOU LISTENED TO MY SONG AND BLUSHES, SINGING SOFTLY*

KURLOZ: *adjusts his tune every chord or so, making it blend perfectly with your voice*

CG: *SMILES SOFTLY AND STARTS GETTING A BIT LOUDER AT THE CHORUS*

KURLOZ: *fades down, while you crescendo *

CG: *GETS SOFTER AS THE SONG PROGRESSES*

CG: *BLUSHES AS I HEAR THE MUSIC HARMONIZING*

KURLOZ: *smiles slightly, lost in the music*

CG: *SWAYS A LITTLE WITH IT*

KURLOZ: *sways with you*

CG: *GLANCES OVER TO WATCH YOUR FINGERS GHOSTING OVER THE PIANO*

KURLOZ: *continues to play, eyes only focused on the keys*

CG: *GETS LOUDER AGAIN AS I HIT THE CHORUS AGAIN*

KURLOZ: *cuts all extra notes, simply playing the chords*

CG: *COMES DOWN SOFTLY AS THE SONG IS CLOSE TO ENDING*

KURLOZ: *finishes playing and smiles at you*

CG: *FINISHES SINGING AND SMILES, LOOKING OVER AT YOU*

CG: *'THAT WAS AMAZING KURLOZ'*

KURLOZ: *shrugs and looks away*

CG: *'IS EVERYTHING OKAY..?'*

KURLOZ: *nods*

CG: *'OKAY..IF YOU SAY SO..'* *LOOKS DOWN WITH A SLIGHT BLUSH ON MY FACE AS THE TUNE IS STILL GOING THROUGH MY HEAD*

KURLOZ: *he stands up and leaves the room, frowning heavily*

CG: *FOLLOWS*

KURLOZ: *goes into the kitchen and gets another drink*

CG: *STOPS AT THE DOORWAY*

KURLOZ: *turns around to face you*

CG: *'YOU SURE EVERYTHING IS OKAY?'*

KURLOZ: *He nods again, sipping at his drink*

CG: *COCKS AN EYEBROW SLIGHTLY AND SHRUGS IT OFF* *'OKAY'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: JUST MADE ME THINK -

CG: *'ABOUT WHAT?..IF I MAY ASK'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: GAMZEE -

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: MAKARA NUMERO TRES -

CG: *'WELL..HE DID HELP ME WRITE IT..IT CAME FROM HIS HEART AND MINE..'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: I THOUGHT I HEARD HIM COME THROUGH IN THAT -

CG: *'SECOND VERSE AND HALF OF THE CHORUS...'*

KURLOZ: *Nods*

CG: *'THAT WAS A BIT BEFORE HE LEFT...'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WHY NOT SING MORE? -

CG: *LOOKS SLIGHTLY CONFUSED*

CG: *'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: YOU ARE A GOOD SINGER -

CG: *SMILES A BIT AND RUBS THE BACK OF MY NECK* *'I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE MUSIC...'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: YOU SHOULD SING MORE OFTEN -

CG: *'IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT USED TO CALM ME DOWN WHEN I WAS LITTLE.. MY MOM WOULD SING TO ME...*LOOKS DOWN* THAT IS...BEFORE MY DAD GOT TO HER...'*

CG: *'SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO SING AND GAMZEE HELPED ME AFTER SHE WAS GONE...MY DAD TOO..'*

KURLOZ: *nods*

CG: *WIPES AWAY SOME TEARS THAT ARE FALLING FREELY*

CG: *'SORRY..'*

CG: *'MIND IF I GET A GLASS OF WATER?'*

KURLOZ: *shrugs and passes you a glass*

CG: *GETS A LITTLE BIT OF WATER AND FINISHES IT, SETTING DOWN THE GLASS* *'THANKS'*

KURLOZ: *taps his fingernails against the glasses*

CG: *WATCHES YOU*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: I CAN WRITE MUSIC, PERFORM IT EVEN, BUT I COULD NEVER SING IT -

CG: *'YOU DO HAVE A NICE VOICE THOUGH, I MEAN I LIKE IT WHEN YOU HUM..ITS NICE'*

KURLOZ: ... -SIGNS: ITS NOT THE SAME THOUGH -

CG: *'I KNOW, BUT IT STILL IS NICE'* *CROSSES AN ARM ACROSS MY CHEST AND LEANS AGAINST A WALL*

KURLOZ: *nods idly*

CG: *STARTS HUMMING THE MUSIC YOU JUST COMPOSED FOR MY SONG AND SMILES*

KURLOZ: *smiles back and taps out a drum beat on the wooden counter*

CG: *STARTS SINGING AGAIN AND SMILES AS I KEEP IN BEAT WITH YOU*

KURLOZ: *stops drumming and flashes you a grin*

CG: *BLUSHES SLIGHTLY AND STOPS SINGING AS IM CAUGHT OFF GUARD, SMILING BACK*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WE SHOULD MAKE AN ALBUM -

CG: *NODS IN AGREEMENT*

KURLOZ: ?

CG: *'WE SHOULD'*

KURLOZ: *Nods*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: CERTAINLY -

CG: *'YOU SHOULD DO SOME SOLO MUSIC NUMBERS'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WHAT, JUST INSTRUMENTALS -

CG: *NODS* *'YEAH, WHY NOT? YOU PLAY AMAZINGLY'*

KURLOZ: *shrugs*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: PERHAPS -

CG: *'HEY KURLOZ?'*

KURLOZ: ?

CG: *TAKES A CHANCE AND HUGS HIM QUICK* *'THANKS..'*

KURLOZ: *stands there for a moment, then pats his head*

CG: *LETS GO AND BACKS UP A BIT*

CG: *'SORRY..'*

KURLOZ: *sips his drink*

KURLOZ: *shrugs*

CG: *WATCHES YOU BUT DOESNT REALIZE THAT I AM DOING IT*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WHAT DO WE CALL OURSELVES? -

CG: *'I DONT KNOW..HOW ABOUT "DARK SILENCE"?'*

KURLOZ: *frowns slightly and shoots you a curious look*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: PERFECT -

CG: *'YOU THINK SO?'* *SMILES*

KURLOZ: *nods and grins back*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: DARK SILENCE, KARKAT AND KURLOZ -

CG: *'DOES YOUR FAMILY HAVE A CREST SYMBOL? WE COULD USE IT FOR A DESIGN, IF THATS OKAY WITH YOU'*

CG: *'MINE IS ONLY THE CANCER SYMBOL..'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WHY DON'T WE USE YOURS, OUR FAMILY SYMBOL HAS BECOME A MOTHERFUCKING GANG MARK -

CG: *'WE COULD MIX THEM? YOURS IS THE CAPRICORN ISN'T IT?

KURLOZ: *nods*

CG: *'DO YOU HAVE A PENCIL AND PAPER? IM GONNA TRY AND DRAW IT TO SEE HOW IT LOOKS'*

KURLOZ: *He rummages in a draw for a moment and gets out a notebook and a HB pencil*

KURLOZ: *watches*

CG: *SIGNS THANKS AND TAKES THEM, GOING OVER TO THE COUCH AND DRAWS A COUPLE DIFFERENT DESIGNS, ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE THEM MIXED, AND ONE THAT IS THE CANCER SYMBOL WITH TEXT-LOOKING CLOWN FACES SMILING..* *'THAT ONE JUST POPPED IN MY HEAD'* *HANDS YOU THE NOTEPAD TO LOOK THEM OVER*

KURLOZ: *he looks over it and nods, shooting you a clownish smile*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: LOOKS GOOD -

CG: *'WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE KURLOZ?'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: FIRST ONE IS BETTER -

KURLOZ: *He looks you up and down*

CG: *'I THOUGHT SO TOO'*

CG: *BLUSHES SLIGHTLY AS I FEEL YOUR EYES ON ME*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WHAT INSTRUMENTS CAN YOU PLAY? -

CG: *'IM ONLY GOOD AT SINGING...'*

KURLOZ: ...

KURLOZ: *He nods*

CG: *'I WASN'T EVER TAUGHT HOW TO PLAY..THATS WHY I GET FASCINATED WHEN I GET TO WATCH'*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: WE SHOULD BEGIN RECORDING THE SONG THAT WE PLAYED TODAY-

CG: *'THAT WAY WE DONT FORGET?'*

KURLOZ: *nods*

KURLOZ: -SIGNS: YOU GOT IT MOTHERFUCKER -

CG: *'WANNA GO DO IT NOW?'*

KURLOZ: *nods again*

CG: *GETS UP AND SMILES SOFTLY*

KURLOZ: *he gets out some audio recording equipment and sets it up in the room with the piano*

CG: *SITS AT THE PIANO AND WAITS ON YOU, WATCHING CAREFULLY*

KURLOZ: *SITS DOWN NEXT TO YOU AND POSITIONS THE MIC IN FRONT OF YOUR MOUTH*

CG: *ADJUSTS IT CAREFULLY*

KURLOZ: *clicks his fingers*

CG: *WAITS ON YOU TO PLAY A FEW MEASURES BEFORE I START SINGING*

KURLOZ: *Starts a soft intro, building up layers of harsh and smooth chords, like controlled chaos*

CG: *SMILES AS I CLOSE MY EYES, GETTING INTO THE MUSIC AND WAITING FOR JUST THE RIGHT MOMENT TO START SINGING*

KURLOZ: *Builds up higher and higher, then comes crashing down on the keys, your cue*

CG: *STARTS SINGING THE INTRO LIKE I DID BEFORE, LETTING THE WORDS GLIDE OFF THE TIP OF MY TONGUE AS I GO FROM A SOFT SOUNDING VOICE INTO A SOFT, BUT SLIGHTLY DARKER TONE IN IT*

KURLOZ: *he smiles and has to lean right on you to get the lower end of the piano*

CG: *BLUSHES AT THE TOUCH, BUT IS STILL SINGING, FROM THE HEART AND HAVING ALL THE MEMORIES THAT HELPED MAKE THE SONG COME TO LIFE, FLASH BEHIND MY EYES.. A TEAR DROPPING FROM MY EYES SILENTLY AS I CONTINUE SINGING*

KURLOZ: *the tear drops onto his cheek and he looks up at you, the music pouring out of the piano as full of emotion as the voice along with it*

CG: *SMILES AND CONTINUES SINGING, MY VOICE GROWING LOUDER AS WE GET TO THE CHORUS*


End file.
